Counselling
by RedSherbetNeko
Summary: Katsuya Jounouchi is a counsellor, and someone has a confession to admit. Slash shounen ai JouKai
1. Startling Revelations

A/N: Hi again everyone! This is only my second fanfic I've put on and it's all because of you guys reading  
and actually bothering to review my Harry Potter fanfic. So thanks to sides-of-magic, juliegirl, California  
smells funny and Nelly452 for sharing the love with the happy review box, and inspiring me to once more  
pick up the metaphorical pen to write another fic.

And a warning: shounen ai. (male/male romance) You no like, you no read. Alternatively, if you like, please read and review!

* * *

Jounouchi Katsuya, known to both clients and friends as Jou, peered absent-mindedly through thick brown-framed glasses at the clock.  
His client was late by about twenty minutes; and as the saying went, time was money.Especially in this case, as the policy of the psychology  
clinic was to charge by the minute if his client was late.After all, you were paying for reputation. Jou wasn't as laid back about his education  
and business anymore and took his job seriously. Well, as seriously as Jou mentally could, being Jou.

Another ten minutes later, a tall and slim lady in sunglasses and a business suit came in. "My apologies, sir. My boss is  
unfortunately indisposed to meet you for a consultation this morning; some urgent business has come up."

"That's okay, ma'am. 'Tis unfortunate, but nothin' to worry about. Could ya give me some background information?" asked Jou.

"I don't have the authority to give you a name at the current time, however I can tell you about my boss's problem. He tells me he is  
experiencing a feeling of sudden adrenalin rush whenever he sees a certain person." The edge of the woman's mouth twitched,  
as if repressing a sardonic smile at the expense of her boss.

"I see", said Jou, peering over his glasses as he scribbled some notes on his notepad. "And what relation is this person to him?" he asked.

"Mortal enemy" smirked the woman. Jou scribbled this down.

"Is it possible that this feeling could be coming from repressed sexual tension, or perhaps merely an anticipation of conflict between the two  
of them each time they meet?" inquired Jounouchi.

"My boss seems to grudgingly believe the former. He panicked as soon as he thought of that fact though, and has been losing sleep on the  
matter ever since. He spends his days with his head in his hands, or else pacing until he finds someone to be the scapegoat for his frustration.  
He has had a difficult life, and this revelation seems to be destroying his remaining self worth."

"I see", mumbled Jou.

"Do you have any suggestions for a solution, sir?" she asked.

"I can only suggest that he arrange a meeting with myself, and then possibly confront this so-called enemy of his, based on the advice  
I will give him," Jou said and then added, "I will, at the very least, need my client's initials and phone number."

"Well then, his initials are S K", smirked the woman.

Jou blinked. There was only one person he knew with those initials.

"Y-you mean -" he began to stutter as the woman gave a decidedly evil Cheshire cat grin. She picked up her briefcase and headed to  
the door. When she reached it, still smirking, she turned and added, "Oh and Jounouchi – Seto Kaiba sends his love".

With this she headed out the door, leaving a stunned Jou with his mouth literally gaping wide open.

* * *

That was very short…but if you want, I'll continue! I won't do it unless you tell me to, so get to it, reviewers! 

I love Seto/Jou, it's my favourite pairing pretty much in existence. I watched a romantic comedy called_ All Over the Guy_ today.  
It's not too funny, but the slashy shounen ai goodness is yummy. Anyone seen it?

Anyway, I thought this fic was very obvious in the pairing, but hey. Tell me what you think


	2. You did WHAT?

A/N: Hi everyone! Good news! Due to unexpected popular demand (151 hits, 7 reviews and 7 author alerts), Counselling shall now have a continuing plot, because heck, I love you guys! becomes teary and emotional

Okeydory, well here's your individual replies in order of submission:  
**XMizzxBx** – I do agree that the assistant's evil. I think I was channelling her. Lol. Fired or promoted? We'll see.  
**FireieGurl** – Aw, thanks sweetie hug Have some Pocky hands her some  
**SlushieBlu** – You thought it was super cool? I think I'm gonna blush…  
**Kaimei Tenshi** – You'd like to see where it's going, hey? Me too. Lol.  
**Otaku Sage of Llamas** – Cool name by the way XD Yes, I also would hang dear Jou's expression next to my JouKai shrine. That one line is the pride of my fanfic career. Which spans two fanfics. Lol.  
**MAB LuvR** – As I haven't seen nearly half as many of the episodes as I would like so don't really know much except the fact that they hate each other, I'm gonna stick with that. My information is mostly gleaned from fanfiction. Which may or may not be a good thing.  
**Jou-Kaiba-Mokie** – I feel so loved! Smooth and hilarious you say! Indeed I shall update!

This chapter is dedicated to my friend GrimPeanut who introduced me to the wonderful world of YGO fanon, just as I once did introduce her to the wonderful world of slash. And she has never looked back

* * *

Jou was still speechless an hour later as he sat at his desk packing his briefcase to go home. To say that he was little bit surprised by the day's revelations was a huge understatement. 

His perception of the world was shaken to its foundations. Jou could think of no reason why The Seto Kaiba would have interpreted their relationship as ill-based lust. Well, our beloved counsellor had the capability to view this from a professional perspective and handle the situation in a calm and mature state of mind. As he probably would have, if it was anyone else besides Kaiba.

After placing his glasses in his pockets, he signed out and headed into the elevator. On the way down he dialled a number on his Nokia 6230. Jou paused for a few seconds after the dial tone and spoke.  
"Hi, is this Yamaguchi Security Systems? Yeah, I'm going ta need a security upgrade…"

* * *

As Jou had a fair bit of time before the installer man came at 7:00 pm, he decided to head down to the park after dropping off his things. Sitting down on a park bench, he brought out his sketchbook and began to sketch out the nearby landscape. A boy, probably in his early teens was swinging as he chatted happily to a man standing beside him, with his back to Jou. As Jou discreetly sketched the two of them, the boy's eyes widened and suddenly he waved and called out to him. Jou stared bemusedly at him for a second or so then shouted, "Hey Moki! I didn't recognise you!" They ran towards each other and hugged. 

"Wow, I haven't seen you for ages! I missed you!" said Mokuba excitedly when they broke apart, sounding just like he did when he was younger.  
"Aren't ya too old for playgrounds now, Moki?" said Jou teasingly.  
"Yeah, well, 'Nii-chan said the same thing, but he still can't resist the puppy dog look!" Mokuba grinned, and indicated to the scowling man standing nearby. "So what are you doing here, Jou?"  
"Oh, I just came down here for a few hours to sketch. It's really peaceful after the stress of running your own businesss."  
"Tell that to 'Nii-chan. I have to practically drag him outside to get a breath of fresh air sometimes. By the way, can I look at your sketchbook?" "I guess" Jou said, and handed it over. Mokuba looked impressed as he leafed through each page.  
"Wow, these are really good! Hey, is that last one of 'Nii-chan and me?" Mokuba pointed to the current page.  
"Yeah. I didn't even realise it was you guys till you called out."  
"Those are pretty impressive, pup" said a deep voice. Mokuba and Jou looked up from where they sat as Kaiba leaned over between them from the back of the bench. Jou felt his heart rate increase. "Aah! Panic! Panic! Proximity with Moneybags!" he mentally yelled, and turned to the slightly pink Kaiba.  
"Um, thanks…I guess" he mumbled, turning a little pink himself.

"Oh my god! I never thought I'd see the day! Jou and Seto exchanging pleasant small talk!" beamed Mokuba. They both turned to him, and said simultaneously, "Shut up, Moki."  
Mokuba smirked. "Aah", he sighed, "such pleasantries. I knew I sent your assistant to Jou's counselling service for you for a good reason."

Seto's eyes widened in shock as he glared at his younger brother.  
"You did….WHAT!" he yelled, frightening several nearby ducks into flight.  
Jou was almost as stunned. "Mokuba must be planning something" he noted mentally.

He tuned back into the conversation just as Mokuba indignantly replied, "You'll thank me for this someday, 'Nii-chan."  
"Well I'm far from thanking you now! What exactly did you tell Tomoyo?"  
"Exactly what you told me a few nights ago. 'Oh Moki, I have been in denial for all this time, I really love Jounouchi Katsuya" Mokuba recited in a fairly accurate impression of the CEO's voice. Seto shushed him with a panicked expression on his now bright red face.  
"What if the board hears about this? What if the press hears about this? Tomoyo can be sooner trusted to run the entire country than not to exploit her position!"  
"Don't you blame Tomoyo! It's not her fault you've got a problem with facing social reality!"  
"...That's enough, Mokuba. I'm calling the driver."  
"Oh, so you're going to run away from your problems, are you? You always do that! Fine example you're setting for your baby brother who is at the start of his teenage years and needs as much guidance as he can get!"

Jou blinked. The two brothers, who were still arguing furiously had completely forgotten about him.  
He picked up his sketchbook and muttered to himself as he walked away, "I think I'm definitely going to need a brandy after today."

* * *

Thus ends the second chapter of Counselling. I don't think there's going to be actually that much counselling in this fic, but oh well dramatic sigh So ladies and possible gents, if you like what you've read here today, feel free to give that little review button some lovin'. Come on, you know you want to… 


End file.
